Increased cellular network traffic demands can strain base stations, or eNodeBs, and other radio access network (RAN) resources. However, a mobile endpoint device is typically registered with an eNodeB that is the closest or which provides the greatest signal-to-noise ratio. In some cases, mobile endpoint devices may only register with alternative eNodeBs under loading conditions. For instance, in an urban environment with many eNodeBs and overlapping cells, any new registrations may be declined by an overloaded eNodeB, forcing the mobile endpoint devices not already registered to register with other nearby eNodeBs. Similarly, nearby eNodeBs may not initiate inter-cell handoffs to the eNodeB that is in a loading condition if the mobile endpoint devices can continue to be served by the nearby eNodeBs.